Summer in Ocean Shores
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Due to Max and Melissa having other plans, Mike's parents take them from their home in New York and take her to Ocean Shores in California where she meets fellow sports lovers known as Reggie, Otto, and Twister. Will this summer live up to her expectations or will she just be bored and rather be home?


**A/N: Gosh, I need to stop making so many fan fiction submissions at once, especially crossed over with a cartoon no one really remembers. Anyway, this is another Mike, Lu, &amp; Og crossover, now featuring the Rocket Power crew. Only, on one condition: Sam is not in this story, I like Sam, don't get me wrong, but this time, Mike is the new one. And only during the summer, Mike is not going to become a permanent resident of Ocean Shores. I hope you enjoy this, if you happen to catch it. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

Mike was riding in the back of the family van as her parents were taking her out of their home and they were now going somewhere new. Her parents decided to take her out for summer vacation since Max and Melissa had other plans. Melissa was going to her grandmother's house in Florida while Max was going to his boy scout's program for the summer. Her parents thought it'd be best if she were going somewhere new instead of staying home all day, watching reruns, and laying on her butt all day for three months until school started back in September. She wore her new outfit to fit in line with her new home

A short-sleeved red top, red shorts with white stripes, and her sneakers, only to adjust with more athleticism than being the tomboy she truly was through and through. They were moving to South California into a town called Ocean Shores. Mike felt hot already even with the air conditioning hitting her in the face, but not like the fresh winter wind with the Christmas season roaming in and all.

That was another thing. Mike had always been around for snow in her whole life and now she was going into an area where there was no snow at all. No more days off school because of the arctic type weather, no more snowball fights with Max and Melissa, then running away before Old Man Donovan chases them off with his walking cane and threatening to call their parents.

No more playing outside in the snow all day only to come back inside with delightful hot chocolate with steaming hot bowls of chicken soup to clear the sinuses. And of course, no more ice-skating along Rockefellar Plaza with the other visitors. And now they were going to South California, Mike was first excited because a lot of famous people lived there, but her mother informed her she was thinking of Los Angeles, California, and this new place had no celebrity in sight.

Many thoughts flooded the young mind of Mike Mazinsky. It was so overwhelming, not just for her leaving her home behind, not just for her social status as the new kid in town, but just leaving the comforts of home just to grow up and move out. She knew she couldn't live in Manhattan forever, but this was just always a hard part of her life. Even before she became an exchange student. At least she wouldn't be living here forever until her father would get a new job. Mike felt hotter and hotter the more they were going into South California.

* * *

"Wake up, Mike, we're here." Chuck finally said to his daughter, stopping the van.

Mike blinked and yawned with a stretch. When Mike got out of the van, it was hotter outside than it was inside the van. "Man, it's so hot here... Where's the A.C.?"

"Now, Mike, it'll take time for all of us to adjust, but we'll make it," Chuck ruffled up his daughter's hair, feeling slimy right as he did since he felt her sweaty scalp. "Come on, it's time for us to unpack."

"Okay, Dad..." Mike slowly blinked.

Mike then went with her mother to unpack her things and her dad would then unpack with her mom after they would let her go outside and explore her new home. Mike and her mother, Mikal put clothes in the closet for the three months until late August.

"Hello?" a merry voice called. "Ding-Dong!" It then chuckled.

Mikal smiled as she went to the front door and saw a kind woman with high pink-colored hair in a green dress with white flowers. She appeared to have something in her hands that looked sticky and sweet.

"Well, hello there." Mikal smiled at the woman.

"Hello, I'm Violet Stimpleton," the woman introduced herself. "Are you folks moving in?"

"No, ma'am," Mikal chuckled with a smile. "We're actually spending the summer here so our daughter wouldn't be home alone all the time during her vacation. We saw a few kids here her age and thought it would be good."

"Oh, yes, welcome anyway, I made you a gelatin dessert." Violet smiled, handing it.

"Thank you, Violet." Mikal smiled as she took it.

"Who's at the door, Mom?" Mike came in between her mother and the jovial woman.

"Why, hello there, dear, I'm Mrs. Stimpleton, one of your new friends." Violet chuckled, bending down to the girl's height. "Oh, look at you... All grown up... I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Um, thanks, ma'am..." Mike said softly, folding her arms.

"Why don't you come out to the skate park?" Violet offered. "There are kids there your age that I'm close friends with."

"Well, that would be fun!" Mikal praised. "Michelene, why don't you go out and make some new friends?"

Mike sighed as she went inside, grabbing her helmet, pads, and skateboard. She wasn't too keen about making new friends, but it beat standing around there.

"I'm sorry, Violet, she's usually not this touchy about moving into a new climate." Mikal apologized for her daughter.

"Oh, that's alright, dear," Violet smiled anyway. "My husband Merv is the same way ever since he retired... Why don't you come over for some of my homemade ribbon candy?"

"Okay, Violet, that sounds wonderful." Mikal smiled, liking the woman in a motherly sort of way.

"I bet you had a long travel here all the way from New York." Violet told them.

Mikal did a double take at the woman. "How did you know we came here from New York?"

"Oh, it's woman intuition," Violet smiled. "I hope you all have a wonderful summer."

* * *

"Hey, guys, check this out!" one of the boys pointed, as he saw Mike coming up.

Mike walked over and blinked. "Um, hi..."

"I haven't seen you in school," the girl, who appeared to have purple hair, came over as well. "Are you a new kid?"

"Sorta," Mike shrugged. "I'm actually here to spend the summer since my best friends back home are too busy."

"Man, that's gotta stink, well, it'll be good to have another girl around," the girl smiled. "I see you got your own set of wheels."

"Yeah, I could never really board back home, skate parks were for like the upper-crust, sure, you can live in a building, but you can't call yourself a true city girl." Mike held out her skateboard to her possible new friends.

"Come on, we were just on our way to Otto and Reggie's place to fix up our boards," one of the boys said. "We were filmin' for Reggie's 'Zine."

"I guess you're Otto and Reggie?" Mike asked as she walked with them, following them over since she had no idea where this place was.

"Yeah, I'm Otto, this is Reggie, my sister," the other boy introduced. "This is our friend, Twister."

"Twister?" Mike chuckled. "Cool name."

"Speaking of which, what's your name?" Reggie asked.

"I'm Mike."

"Mike?" Otto looked at her. "Did your parents want a boy?"

"No, it's just my nickname," Mike explained. "When my friends were younger, they couldn't say my real name, so everybody's been calling me Mike ever since."

"What is your real name?" Reggie asked.

"I'd rather not say, no offense." Mike declined to reveal it.

"Aw, come on, can't be worse than 'Regina'." Reggie commented.

"Or Maurice." Twister added, shuddering.

Mike sighed, deciding to tell them. "Michelene."

Otto, Reggie, and Twister looked at her, then cracked up laughing. Mike glared at them, then started to walk away from them to get back to her parents. Reggie stopped, then saw Mike leaving.

"Wait, come back!" Reggie chased after her. "Mike, we're sorry... We shouldn't have laughed."

"Yeah, it's just, I thought Maurice was bad!" Twister still laughed.

"Cut it out!" Reggie glared at him. "Mike, we're sorry... Come on, you can still hang out with us if you want..."

Mike looked at them. "Alright, but a couple of rules, no laughing at me unless I tell a joke or something funny, and no calling me Michelene."

"Agreed." the others agreed.

Otto, Reggie, and Twister then took Mike to the Rocket garage which belonged to Otto and Reggie's family. Mike sat with them and decided to tell them stories about what it was like where she came from and how she was now starting to look forward to spending the summer in Ocean Shores.

"Where in New York are you from?" Reggie asked.

"Manhatten," Mike replied. "Not as exciting as the city, but still cool."

"I thought New York _was _a city?" Twister was confused.

"No, no," Mike shook her head, she got that a lot. "It's a state, New York City is a city, but not all of New York is a city."

"Oh..." Twister blinked.

"Ever surf?" Otto asked.

"No ocean." Mike shook her head.

"How about snowboarding?" Reggie asked.

"My parents went to this ski lodge, but I was too young to go at the time," Mike shrugged. "I'd love to go sometime though."

"Street hockey?" Reggie then suggested.

"I can't do that around home, I might get run over by traffic or taxi cabs going into the city," Mike shrugged. "I'd love to try here too though, do you guys do it?"

"Yeah, lots of the time, if you're in." Twister smiled.

"I'm in." Mike agreed.

"Cool!" Otto beamed. "Now we have a 'Quad Team'!"

"Awesome!" Mike smiled. "Only... What's a Quad Team?"

Otto and Twister paused a moment to think, but nothing came up in their minds to provide an answer to her.

"Welcome to town even if you're only here for the summer," Reggie smiled, very pleased to have another girl in the group. "You look really sweaty..."

"Yeah, it's hotter than a sauna around here, I'm used to the cool breeze of air conditioning..." Mike wiped her forehead exposing more sweat from under her ginger pigtails.

"Maybe I could interview you for my 'Zine sometime." Reggie suggested.

"What's a zine?" Mike tilted her head.

"My magazine," Reggie explained. "I usually write about our sports adventures."

"Cool, maybe I could help you?" Mike offered. "The closest publicity I've ever gotten was tripping in the school cafeteria and getting mush all over my face and the reporter snapped my photo and the next thing I know people are calling me 'Sloppy Average Joe'."

Reggie hid a giggle. "Come on, let's go to your place."

Mike smiled, then allowed Reggie to come with her. Otto and Twister were left alone from then.

"She's cool." Twister had to admit.

"Yeah, I guess she is..." Otto shrugged, seeming mostly focused on Mike right now.


End file.
